In the past, thermoelectric systems have been employed for power generation. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,938, Wilson, discloses a thermoelectric generating panel wherein a plurality of serially connected thermocouples are arranged with alternate couples aligned in a pair of spaced apart rows, the thermocouples being disposed on a substrate. The assembly is enclosed in a chamber through which water is pumped or circulated, for example by the power generated by the thermoelectric generating panel. The water is intended to maintain the two rows of thermocouples at different temperatures.
The control of the temperature of the junctions in a thermoelectric generator by flowing liquids and gases is also disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,934, Roane; U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,838, Indech; U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,028, Chao et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,139, Shakun et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,259, Yamamoto et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,940, Buffet. The requirement in such devices for the circulation of liquids necessitates extensive external equipment, and hence limits the adaptability of the devices for many applications. The use of circulating gases, on the other hand, reduces the efficiency of the devices.
In these references, Roane, Shakun et al and Chao et al disclose the use of thermoelectric devices in vehicles.
While the provision of evaporative cooling systems, for example for vehicular applications, is also well known, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,982, Anderson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,621, Anderson; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,406, Ebner et al, these arrangements are not disclosed as being adaptable to systems for the thermoelectric generation of electricity.